I Need You To love Again
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: It all started with those three words. Neither of us knew, that, that was the moment where everything would start to change. Detty romance pairing/future fic with spoilers for the season three finale.
1. Prologue

**A/n: **_So I know I really shouldn't be starting another story,let alone another Detty, when I'm not done with my current three,though "Remember me", is basically finished and just needs the epilogue,which to those who are reading it , I will have that posted sometime this week, I'll probably work on it after I post this anyway, the reason why I am posting this is because I was hoping somebody would be inspired by the finale and write a Detty based on the last scene ,but sadly I have yet to discover one so I had an idea floating in my head and decided to make one myself, so let me know what you think,its written a little different then my other fics because it will be going backwards as far as the storyline goes, I'm posting the prologue for now which is short but sets up the story,so let me know what you think and If I get any interest I will then post the first chapter which is already written._

**- Pessi Rom**

**I Need You ;To love Again.  
**

**Summary:** _It all started with those three words. Neither of us knew that, that was the moment where everything would start to change. Detty romance pairing/future fic with spoilers for the season three finale._

**Prologue**

"_Do you Betty Suarez, take Daniel Meade to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health till death do you part?" The priest asked Betty._

_"I do." Betty said smiling at Daniel as he placed the ring on her finger._

_"And do you Daniel take Betty Suarez to be your lawfully wedded wife,to have and to hold, in sickness and health till death do you part?" The priest asked Daniel._

_"I do." Daniel said grinning as she placed the ring on his finger._

_"Then by the power invested in me,by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife,you may kiss your bride." The priest said._

_Daniel moved closer and he and Betty shared a sweet,but passionate kiss as their guest,which consisted of Ignacio ,Hilda ,Archie ,Justin ,Claire, Alexis, DJ, Christina, Stewart and their son, cheered and clapped. They broke the kiss and stared lovingly at each other, so much had changed for them,they'd helped each other through the darkness and gained something unexpected,they'd fallen in love with each other._

* * *

**A/n:**_So that's the prologue, like I said in the earlier authors note, the first chapt is also written,but I want to know if I have any interest first because, I have other in progress stories I am also working on,but I will continue this if people are interested in reading it, its a different approach to a story than my usual writing so I'm excited about trying out this kind of storyline/format, so thanks for reading, a review/construct criticism would be greatly appreciated._


	2. Starting Point

**A/n: **_So here's the first chapter,enjoy._

**- Pessi Rom**

**Thanks to : **didi6 , i-candream and MissCar for reviewing, I appreciate and how you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter One: **_Starting Point_

_I need you._

_-Daniel_

It had all started with that text, those three simple words, that said so much in so little space.

She'd pushed her own distraught feelings, over losing Matt, away and rushed out of the building,catching the first cab she spotted and making her way to Daniels place . She walked toward him and saw him sitting on the steps. She had,had a feeling when she received his text of what had happened,but when she saw his grief stricken face, a look she'd seen on her own fathers face years ago, she knew Daniels wife, Molly, was gone.

When she reached him, he stood his face full of pain and grief and she immediately wrapped her arms around him as he held onto her, silent tears falling from his face. They stood like that neither saying a word as both silently,but together, dealt with their losses. They pulled apart and Daniel noticed a deeper sadness in Betty that he knew wasn't just sympathetic of the loss of his wife.

"Betty..are you ok?" Daniel asked taking Betty by surprise, his wife had just died and he was asking_ her_ if she was ok.

"I should be the one asking that." Betty said not wanting to take the focus off of her devastated friend and now former boss.

"I can see it in your eyes..you've lost something too." Daniel said seeing right through her facade.

"I...M-Matt broke up with me..." Betty said not being able to hold it in, she hadn't wanted to break down in front of Daniel,what he'd loss was way greater than what she'd lost, Matt was still alive, Molly was gone and wouldn't ever be coming back.

Betty immediately felt bad for bringing up her problems,but Daniel quickly pulled her into a hug, comforting her like she had comforted him. They broke the hug then went to sit back on the steps,Daniel resting his head on her shoulder as she absentmindedly stroked his hair. They sat their in silence,both deep in thought until Daniel suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"I...I can't stay here..." Daniel said referring to the condo,it was getting late,they couldn't stay out on the steps all night.

"You could stay with me, you shouldn't be alone.." Betty suggested.

"Are you sure...I could probably go to a hotel, I wouldn't want to impose." Daniel said,though he really didn't want to be alone.

"Daniel..you know you're always welcomed at my house." Betty said squeezing his hand and flashing him a smile.

"I know...ok." Daniel said.

"I can go in and um..get some clothes and stuff for you." Betty said knowing that it would probably be awhile before he could enter the condo again.

"Thanks,Betty." Daniel said flashing a weak smile. Betty gave his hand another squeeze then entered the building.

She quickly gathered Daniels toothbrush and stuffed a few items of clothing into an empty gym bag,she didn't want to leave Daniel outside by himself for too long. She exited the house and they got into a cab she had ordered while she was in the condo . They arrived at Betty's house twenty minutes later, Betty had also called her house to let them no what had happened and that Daniel would be staying the night.

She figured Daniel wouldn't want to see a bunch of sad and sympathetic faces so, she suggested that her family wait till after Betty got him settled upstairs in her room,before they made any walked up the stairs and entered the Suarez house, Betty walked with Daniel up the stairs,placing his bag on her bed. She showed him where the towels were and when he went to take a shower,she went downstairs to talk to her Dad.

"Hows Daniel doing mija?" Ignacio asked as Betty entered the kitchen, he also handed Betty a cup of her favorite calming tea,she'd also filled them in about what happened with Matt.

"He was talking a little when we were at his place,but he hasn't said much since we left ,its like it's really starting to hit him that shes gone,I wish there was more I could do for him, Papi." Betty said worrying about Daniel shutting everyone out.

"All you can do, is do what your doing now mija,being a good friend and letting him know that you'll be there for him,losing your spouse isn't easy Betty,hes going to need your support,but some of it,he'll want to deal with by himself." Ignacio explained having gone through the same thing when he lost his wife.

" I'm sorry about you and Matt, It'll be alright mija, you get hurt,but you always bounce back,its one of your strengths." Ignacio said.

"Thanks, Papi." Betty said hugging her dad.

"You're welcome mija, why don't you bring Daniel a cup,this always helped you sleep,when you were upset." Ignacio suggested.

Betty filled a cup for Daniel,then walked back upstairs, knocking on the door to make sure Daniel was decent before walking into the room. She found him sitting on her bed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, he was starring off into space. Betty walked over and sat next to him, offering him the cup of tea. He took it and sipped it in silence.

"Thanks.." He said after he finished drinking the warm liquid,he then laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"I should let you get some sleep." Betty said getting up and gathering a pair of pajamas from her dresser drawer,she then turned to leave the room, stopping when Daniel spoke.

"Please stay with me...I uh..don't want to be alone." Daniel said .

"Oh..ok." Betty said walking over and laying on the opposite side of the bed.

They both lay there starring at the ceiling,neither ready, or willing to fall asleep, after the earlier events of the day. Betty sensing the tension and sadness of her friend, gently grabbed one of his hands in hers, again squeezing it in support. They lay like that, till they fell asleep and somehow as they slept, his arm came to rest comfortably around her waist and her head ended up resting comfortably on his chest.

* * *

**A/n: **_So that's the first chapter,not sure yet where to go next, I'm kind of playing this by ear,seeing where my muse takes me,but suggestions are welcome, on how to get them to that ending point shown in the prologue, reviews and construct criticism is always welcomed and appreciated,I do use the alert system if you want to know when I update,not sure when the next chapter will be because I have to work on my other WIP's , thanks for reading._

**- Pessi. Rom**_  
_


	3. Warmth In Friendship

**A/N:**_ So sorry for not updating this sooner, but I am back and determined to finish this and all my other WIP Detty's, with the exception of "Detty Family Moments" which will be an ongoing story for awhile, cause there's so much I can write for it, and so many characters as well. Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to get another up later next week/weekend, depending on my school load, enjoy._

**-Pessi. Rom**

**Thanks To :** _scifichick07,MandyCakes,MissCar,Windcall, didi6 and Historianic for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and _hope you enjoy the new chapter. _Also thanks to those that have added me or this story to an alert or favorites list, I appreciate that as well._

**MissCar- **_I've decided to use your plot suggestion and its funny cause at the time you suggested it, I hadn't seen the movie, but during the time that I was not updating this I actually got a chance to watch it, twice, lol and I loved it and will be using your suggestion along with another reviewers to guide the story to the event in the prologue. I hope you like what I come up with,which will be taking the idea from the movie but in my own twist and mixed with another suggestion. This chapter is sort of a follow up of the previous one, but the real fun will start in the next chapter._ _Thanks for the suggestion, I hope you enjoy the new chapter_**.  
**

**Windcall -**_I've decided to use your plot suggestion as well, its funny cause I didn't look back at the reviews until after I wrote this chapter, but now with your suggestions and those of another reviewer I think I've finally found my direction for this and I hope you like what I come up with._ _Thanks for the suggestion, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._**  
**

**Chapter Two:** Warmth In Friendship

Betty woke up,with warm arms around her,she thought it was Matt,but was surprised to find Daniel next to her. She was confused ,until she remembered what had happened the night before. Molly,Daniels wife, had passed away. She also remembered that Matt had dumped her.

She had only intended to stay in her room until Daniel had fallen asleep. Then she had planned on going downstairs and sleeping on the couch. But, the stress of the events of the previous day, had worn her down, so she'd fallen asleep next to Daniel. She gently removed his arm from around her waist, then got off of the bed. She covered him with one of their spare blankets.

She heard movement in the hallway and figured her father was up. She waited until the footsteps headed toward the direction of the stairs, and till she couldn't hear them anymore. Betty than left the room,gently closing the door behind her, before heading down the stairs. She could hear someone moving around in the kitchen, and figured, she was right about the person in the hallway, and that it was her dad getting ready to cook breakfast.

''Good morning Papi.'' Betty said kissing her father on the cheek, when she walked into the kitchen.

''Good morning Betty. Is Daniel still asleep?'' Ignacio said as he placed a frying pan on the stove, and gathered ingredients from the fridge.

"Yeah, I was just upstairs checking on him." Betty lied.

She didn't know why she did it, maybe it had something to do with her waking up in Daniels arms. Part of it was that,given Daniel's past, her father wouldn't exactly like the idea of his younger daughter sleeping in the same bed as the former playboy,whether anything happened or not. Another part of her, on the subconscious level, wanted to deny that it had even happened, and to ignore the feelings of safety and warmth she'd felt wrapped in his arms.

Her thoughts than moved to Matt as she helped her father cook breakfast, her heart still ached. Things had been a little shaky in the beginning,especially after he told her about his sexual history. Then she'd gone and messed it all up, over Henry , who was part of her past, and who, despite her bit of remaining feelings for him, she knew should stay in her past.

''Good morning,Grandpa,Aunt Betty.'' Justin said breaking her out of his thoughts. He entered the kitchen dressed and with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

''Have a seat,breakfast's almost done.'' Ignacio said to his grandson.

''Sorry grandpa,I've gotta run, I'm meeting up with some classmates to practice for an audition.'' Justin said,then walked out the door.

'' Bye Justin.'' Betty and Ignacio said.

A few minutes later, Hilda came down the stairs. Betty figured Daniel would be awake by then, and Ignacio suggested that he might want to eat upstairs in the room. Seeing Betty's happy family ,with sympathetic looks, genuine or not, might make him feel worse. Seeing how his wife had died a few hours ago, she knew he wouldn't be ready to talk yet either. So she grabbed a plate of the eggs ,tortilla, hashbrowns and sausage breakfast , and headed up the stairs and to her room. She could hear movement inside and gently knocked on the door, before entering.

"Daniel, its Betty, I brought you some food." Betty said through the door.

"I'm not really hungry,but you can come in." Daniel said through the door. His voice sounded strained and hoarse, like as if he'd been crying.

"Hey..." Betty said sitting on the bed next to him.

"I dreamed about her last night, I thought when I woke up, she'd be there...but she wasn't. I still can't believe she's really gone." Daniel said. And Betty could see tears falling down his face.

"I felt that way after my Mom died. I kept thinking that when I got home from school, she'd be waiting for me in the kitchen with some kind of snack. Then she'd listen as I talked about my day,but everyday I'd walk in and the kitchen would be empty." Betty said.

"I knew she was dying,but I didn't expect it to be so soon, I really thought we'd have more time together...but..." Daniel said,but he lost his voice and couldn't see another word, as the tears began to fall.

Betty wasn't sure what to do. She'd seen Daniel fall apart before, but this was different,this loss was breaking him. And seeing him in so much emotional pain, was breaking her own heart all over again, after what happened with Matt. She scolded herself for comparing the two. Matt was still alive and breathing, he might not be happy, but he'd get over it eventually. But for Daniel, this loss was permanent.

Betty wrapped an arm around him, and let him rest his head on her shoulder. They sat there for about fifteen minutes, neither saying a word. Then Daniel's silent tears stopped and he removed his head from Betty's shoulder, than frantically wiped his eyes dry.

"Sorry, didn't mean to rain tears all over your shoulder." Daniel said.

"It's ok, its an old pair of pajamas Betty said. You should try at least one of these, my Dad makes the best breakfast burritos. I know you're not very hungry but, trust me you'll want to keep up your physical strength." Betty said changing the subject and offering the plate of food to him.

" I guess I should try one, that way I wont offend your father." Daniel said picking up one of the burritos and taking a bite. He chewed and a small smile , almost undetectable, appeared on his face.

"This is really good." Daniel said then took another bite.

He was beginning to understand the phrase 'comfort food',though Ignacio's cooking wouldn't be able to fill the giant whole of grief in his heart. At least for the moment,there was a bit of warmth in the company of his best friend and former employee, as they sat in her room eating breakfast. He would definitely need the strength for the upcoming days and weeks ahead, and he knew Betty would likely be with him every step of the way.

* * *

**A/n:** _I__ know its a little short, but the next chapter will be longer,and the good news is I've finally found my direction with the help of two lovely reviewers, and I've regain my inspiration toward writing this, so the plot bunnies are really hyper right now,lol. Thanks for reading, and as always a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	4. It's So Hard To Say Goodbye

**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter,its somewhat short, but I promise longer chapters as the story progresses, enjoy._

**-Pessi. Rom**

**Thanks To :** _UzuNamikaze, didi6, love is only a dream, DonStella,scifichick07 and AndromedaAiken for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate your reviews and interest in this story._

**Chapter Three:** _It's So Hard To Say Goodbye_

Daniel stared into the mirror as he tried to fix his tie,for some reason he just couldn't get it right. It probably had to do with the fact that today was Molly's funeral. He had spent the last three weeks planning her funeral.

Molly didn't have much family left,so it would be a pretty small and intimate service. He had turned to Betty,when planing some of the details, he couldn't have made it through the past couple of weeks without her. He turned away from the mirror when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Daniel said.

"Hey... the car's here." Betty said walking over to him.

"Ok." Daniel said while continuing to fidget with his tie.

"Here,let me help." Betty said and Daniel turned to face her as she fixed his tie.

"Thanks." Daniel said offering her a weak smile.

"You ready?" Betty asked.

"No,but I don't think one can really be ready to bury their wife." Daniel said, then walked out of the room. Betty mentally slapped herself for her choice of words then followed after him.

Daniel, still not able to stay in his and Molly's place had temporarily moved into the Plaza hotel. Betty had been over there almost everyday, helping with the details of the funeral and just being there for Daniel. He had asked her to ride with him to the funeral home,which was why she was there today.

The headed over to the elevator and descended it to the lobby. They then walked outside where Daniel's town car was waiting to take him to the funeral home. Claire was already inside of the car, as his mother she was there to support him through this rough time. She could also relate having lost her own spouse,which hurt despite the fact that they were no longer married at the time.

They arrived at the funeral home fifteen minutes later. Daniel took a deep breath before entering the room, where Molly's wake would be taking took his place by the door of the room, where he would receive condolences from the guest. Claire stood with him as Betty took care of some last minute details,with the funeral director.

After all the guest arrived, Betty took a seat next to her father,Hilda and Justin. The service was led by one of the priest working out of the home. Molly wasn't particularly religious so it was a fairly simple service. The priest talked briefly about Molly's life and her battle with cancer.

Following the remarks of the priest, some of Molly's former students went up to the small podium to talk about their favorite teacher and how she had made a difference in their lives. After that the principle of the school Molly worked at came up and said a few words.

The principle then presented a poster made by Molly's most recent students, which was decorated with a picture drawn by the students,that said "We'll miss you Teacher Molly". Daniel could feel tears threatening to fall as the principle voiced her condolences to Daniel.

Then it was Daniel's turn to speak. He hadn't wanted to in the beginning,but Betty had convinced him that this was his opportunity to not only let others know what she had meant to him,but to also say his goodbyes to his wife.

"Thank you all for coming today, to remember Molly. Molly was my wife. S-she was one of the most caring and sweetest person I've ever met. She brought out the best in everyone who knew her, I will always lover her,and I can't...I can't even put into words how much I'm going to miss her." Daniel said blinking back tears.

He couldn't bring himself to say more, and could feel himself start to fall apart. The next speaker went up, a first cousin of Molly's. Daniel felt the reality of everything hit him, he felt like he couldn't breath, so he slipped out of the room.

He found his way outside, sitting on a random bench. A few minutes later he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, at first he thought it was Molly, but when he turned around, it wasn't a blond but a brunette standing there. It was Betty, wearing an empathic look on her face.

"Hey..." Betty said not sure what else to say.

"I know, I'm supposed to be strong,but I just had to get out of there, I felt like the room was closing in on me." Daniel explained.

"It's ok,its understandable. Losing someone you love,it isn't easy." Betty said thinking about her mom.

" How am I supposed to live without her, I know we weren't married long,but its still so hard." Daniel said, finally let his tears flow.

" It'll always be hard,over time, it'll get a little less,but you'll always miss her, and that's ok." Betty said.

"I should probably go back in, I know she wouldn't want me to be like this." Daniel said.

"The kind of person Molly was, I have a feeling she'd understand." Betty said then followed Daniel back inside.

* * *

Woodlawn Cemetery

Daniel sat listening to the priest say a few things about Molly. Then it was time to lower the casket, Daniel picked up a rose from one of the bouquets and walked over to the casket as it was being lowered, he dropped the rose in.

"Goodbye Molly." Daniel said tears falling, his Mom then held him.

He could deny it no longer, she was gone. And now that she was buried, he truly realized that she was never coming back. Betty approached the descended casket next with a rose in hand.

"Goodbye Molly...I'll be there for him just like I promised you." Betty said then dropped the rose.

The others attending the small graveside service, which consisted of Molly's best friend and the distant family she had left, followed suit saying their goodbyes and dropping in roses. Daniel took one last look at the grave wiped his eyes then headed back toward the parked town car,with his Mom on side her arm wrapped in his and Betty on his other side holding his hand in support.

* * *

**A/n:** I_'m not sure about some of these scenes in regards to them being in character,but I did my best given that they never showed any of this during the show, either way I hope y'all liked it. So my main direction for the plot begins in the next chapter, which I can't make any promises right now when it will be,just be on the lookout through the alert system.__ Thanks for reading, and as always a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	5. One Last Wish

**A/N:**_ Ok so I am officially done with school and I am ready to devote the time to this storyline, this will differ almost completely from what happened in the show with all the crazy cult stuff,but some little things from Daniel's grieving scenes will be slightly included and possibly some quotes. I've decided to devote a week to all my Detty's ,what that means is that each week I will focus on one particular WIP Detty of mine, and I will update that story at least twice maybe more, in that week, then the next week will be another Detty story and this weeks focus is this story,enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi. Rom**

**Thanks To :** _Gems x, didi6,luv4edwardcullen and AndromedaAiken_

_reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate your reviews and interest in this story, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Four :** _One Last Wish  
_

Daniel had just arrived back into town. He'd been traveling around Europe for the past month. His trip had begun in England,then he'd moved on to France, Germany,Belgium,Prague, and his final stop was Italy. He walked off his private plane and over to the waiting town car.

Except for the occasional post card to Betty,and his Mother,letting them know he was still alive, Daniel hadn't kept in contact with anyone. That didn't stop the paparazzi from trying to follow him around. Luckily his years of experience, from being in the limelight, whether purposely or unwanted, had taught him how to evade the paparazzi's invading cameras.

"Where to Mr. Meade?" His driver asked , after placing Daniels bags in the trunk.

" Hotel to change, then the bar on fourth." Daniel said still not ready to go back to his and Molly's place.

He'd only been back once since she'd died and that was only to pick out the dress she would be wearing in her coffin. Betty had been there with him, she was the only reason he hadn't fallen apart, being there with all of Molly's things reminding him of her and their short life together.

As soon as the funeral was over, he'd hightailed it out of New York, taking a flight out of the country from the Meade private airport. He'd randomly picked a country by throwing a dart at a world map, which had landed on England. So he'd chosen London, England. He had wanted to, had to, get away from the sadness and all the sympathetic and pitying looks he received at work and from his family, and even the media.

And so he'd taken off needing to be by himself and away from the reminders of his way too short life with Molly, his wife and the first women he was truly ready to spend the rest of his life with. Just her name, brought waves of pain, combined with happy memories.

"Any particular hotel sir?" The driver asked.

"Marriott is fine." Daniel said,while he distractedly looked through his phone. On it were the last few pictures he'd taken of Molly, his eyes would always linger on the one of her in her wedding dress.

The driver nodded then started the engine and headed toward the hotel.

* * *

Daniel checked into his room at the hotel,using one of his alias names,so one would know he was back in town yet. He wasn't ready to see or speak to anyone face to face. Just as he was about to head out of his room, his cell rang. He didn't recognize the number so he sent it straight to voice mail.

When the voice mail alert went off on his phone, he went through the usual steps to access his voice mail and listen to whatever message,the caller had left. He stopped mid step, as he listened to the voice mail, he couldn't believe his ears,when he heard _her_ voice.

_" Hey RB, its me, Molly, I know this is pretty weird hearing my voice since you're probably hearing this after I've died..."_

"You think." Daniel said sarcastically out loud.

_"And that you've probably just made a sarcastic comment about that...and no I'm not in the room with you, or wherever you are listening to this message. Though I wish that I was...that I could be with you right now...gosh this harder than I thought..." Molly's voice said and there was a bit of a pause before she continued on in her message beyond the grave of sorts._

_"Anyway, I need you to do something for me,knowing how stubborn you are, I know you'll be reluctant,but I need you to do this, think of it as sort of my final wish. You should receive a text shortly with an address, there you'll meet with an old family friend, he'll tell you all about my final wish. Lastly I want you to know that you can get through this... and that I love you,_always_." Molly's voice said._

"To reply this message press one, to save press 9, to erase press..." The automated voice said,but Daniel hung up the phone,before he was given more options.

He was so stunned at hearing her voice,he'd almost forgotten the sound of it, and it had only been a month. What else had he forgotten, her smile,her laugh. The sadness began to overwhelm him again, and he was brought out of his chagrin,by the buzzing of his phone signaling a text message.

Just like Molly had said in the voice mail, the text was of an address in downtown New York City.

"Change of plans,I need you to take me here." Daniel said reading the address to his driver.

"No problem,should be about twenty minutes sir." The driver said.

Daniel mumbled an ok, then reached for the bottle of scotch chilling in the mini fridge. He took a swig straight from the bottle as chills filled him, as he thought back to her voice. Even though he knew it had to be a recording, it sounded so real. And that reminded him he'd never hear her live voice again.

* * *

Daniel arrived at the address, it was one of those tall office buildings in New York City. He got out of the town car after telling the driver he didn't know how long he'd be so just to be on standby. The text had included a suite number, so Daniel made his way to the elevator.

His destination was on the 30th floor,so it was a long way up. Daniel shifted his feet in the elevator as the same music played over and over. After awhile he tuned it out, and his thoughts went to what this could possibly be about. What type of family friend was this? Most of Molly's family was dead and she'd never mentioned anything about a old family friend in New York.

The Elevator finally arrived on the 30th floor and Daniel made his way to the receptionist.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist, a pretty twenty something brunette,said.

"Daniel Meade, I'm supposed to meet someone,this is gonna sound weird,but I don't know exactly who,or what exactly its about." Daniel said laughing nervously.

"It's ok,hes expecting you. Go down the hall and make a right,his office is right there." The receptionist said then picked up the phone as it rang, ignoring Daniel after the instructions.

"Ok...thanks." Daniel said then followed what he said.

He walked down the hall and to the left, arriving at a office slightly bigger than his at MODE. On the door name plate was, _Paul Carpenter Attorney_. Daniel knocked on the door and heard a voice say enter,on the other side.

"You must be Daniel, I've heard so much about you, Paul Carpenter." The man said coming toward Daniel and shaking his hand. He was Caucasian, probably in his late 50's , medium height and balding.

"Nice to meet you too...I don't mean to be rude,but what is this about?" Daniel said.

"Have a seat,and I'll explain everything." Paul said and Daniel took a seat on a chair in front of Paul's desk. Paul took a seat on the other side of his desk,and after pulling out an envelope,spoke.

"First I want to offer my condolences about Molly. I was her family's attorney, and watch her grow from a young person, she was a great girl, very caring and kind..." Paul said.

"Can we get to the point of what this is about?" Daniel said not needing to hear about Molly in the past tense, he knew she was gone,but it was still hard to hear people talk about her that way.

"Yes,sorry. The reason you're here is that Molly came to me about a month before she died. She had me keep this, she said I should give it to you a month after her funeral." Paul said then handed Daniel the envelope.

"What is this?" Daniel said looking it over,it it was some kind of letter written in Molly's handwriting.

"Essentially, it is her last wish. I'll leave you alone to read it, when you're done I'd be happy to answer any questions you might have" Paul said,then left the room.

Daniel said nothing, he turned and focused on the letter in front of him,reading it in his head.

_Hello Daniel,_

_If you are reading this,then I have passed on. I know it is hard,but I want you to do something for me. Awhile ago I made a list,you're probably thinking what kind of list? Well it was a list of things I wanted to do,but was never able to do. Some things were small,others were bigger. I want you to do the things I wasn't able to do,as well as some things I've added specifically for you, I want my list to become your list. Some things will be easy and others will be hard,but I know you can do them all,because I believe in you. In the envelope is a card with your first task of sorts,when your finished with each thing,You'll receive another shortly after. I know you miss me,and wherever I am I'm sure I miss you too, I love you Daniel, and I always will._

_-Love Always,Molly_

Daniel put down the letter and took a deep breath before putting his hand in the envelope and pulling out the white card. He read what was on it, and took another deep breath. He stuffed the letter and the white card in the envelope and got up out of his seat . Paul Carpenter was standing right outside of the door.

"Any questions?" Paul asked.

"No,thank you." Daniel said,then started to walk away.

"Daniel,wait a second." Paul called out.

"Yes." Daniel asked wondering what the lawyer wanted.

"I just wanted to let you know that,that list meant a lot to Molly,I know its hard,but you completing all the things on her list is important,remember that as you get each new task, and don't be afraid to ask for help with the more difficult ones." Paul said then walked back into his office.

"I will." Daniel said then walked away.

He descended the elevator,this time his thoughts focused on the first thing on the last. The elevator dinged signaling his arrival on the ground floor. He thought about Paul Carpenter's last words to him, and suddenly his phone started to ring.

He looked on the screen and saw Betty flash across, the screen. He smiled, as the answer/solution to his problem appeared in his mind, he pressed the Talk button and answered the phone.

"Hello." Daniel said.

"Hey,its me Betty...well of course you know that,I called your cell." Betty said nervously,she didn't know what was wrong with her,maybe it was because she wasn't sure what quite to say to him.

"Yeah..its ok...I actually was about to call you,how did you know I was back in town by the way?" Daniel asked as he made his way over to the waiting town car.

"Um...I didn't I just thought I'd give it a try...see how you were doing,it was awhile since your last postcard." Betty explained.

"Oh,well I am back in New York actually...and...and I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I know you're probably busy with the new features editor job and everything..so if you're busy,its ok,its not really a... " Daniel said starting to ramble but Betty cut him off.

"Yeah,but I always have time to help out a friend/former boss." Betty said and Daniel could detect a hint of a smirk as she spoke.

"Really,thanks Betty." Daniel said smiling slightly for the first time in a month.

"You're welcome,so do you need me today?" Betty asked, and Daniel could hear her shifting paper, he figured she was probably looking at her schedule.

"Uh, no, tomorrow actually. Meet me at the Marriott,its where I'm staying,tomorrow at 10am?" Daniel said not sure if she'd be available.

"Yeah,that's fine,I'll see you then." Betty said.

"Ok,thanks again Betty." Daniel said.

"It's no problem Daniel" Betty said.

* * *

**A/n:** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter, you'll find out what the task is in the next chapter, I plan to post the next at least two more chapters for this . Thanks for reading, though I have been to NYC I have no idea how far Daniel's flat is from downtown NYC,so sorry if I've gotten it wrong,anywho thanks for reading, and as always a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated._  
**-Pessi . Rom**


	6. Three Things

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter_,enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi. Rom**

**Thanks To :**_ AndromedaAiken __and _ptime for_ reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate your reviews and interest in this story, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Five :** _Three Things  
_

_Daniel, here is your first task,I thought it'd be the perfect place to start.I trust that this has been given to you in a timely manner,and that it has now been a month since my death. Although,I know this will be hard, I want you to go to our apartment. I'm sure you've been avoiding it,and I think it's time you pack up my things,so you can start to move on. I want you to give everything away,you may however keep three items of your choice._

_-Love Always,Molly_

Daniel looked over the card again with Betty, as he and Betty stood outside of the apartment he'd shared with Molly. He took a deep breath, then headed up the stairs stopping right before the front door.

"You ready?" Betty asked giving him a supportive smile.

"Yeah, thanks again...for doing this with me." Daniel said flashing her a weak smile.

"It really is no problem Daniel,I'm here for you...whenever you need me." Betty said.

"I know..." Daniel said.

Daniel then took out his key and unlocked the door. He walked inside looking at the untouched apartment. He looked around at all her things,mixed in with some of his,but it was mostly her stuff. He had planned to move more of his stuff in, when he had believed and hoped she'd live longer.

"I don't know where to start." Daniel said looking around.

"How about we get some boxes, then we can start in sections,starting with the biggest part of the apartment." Betty said.

"Sounds like a plan. So where do we get the boxes?" Daniel said,then asked.

"Um,well, we've got a few at my Dad's house. We can check if Molly had any, maybe in one of the closest." Betty said.

"Ok,um, I guess I'll ...start sorting, while you get the boxes." Daniel said shuffling his feet.

"You sure, you're gonna be ok ...here by yourself?" Betty asked not really wanting to leave him by himself, in the apartment.

"Yeah,it shouldn't take you too long to get there and back, if you take my car. Plus Molly was right, I need to do this,so I can move on . If I leave now, I don't know if I can come back again." Daniel said.

"Ok...I'll be right back." Betty said,then reluctantly left.

* * *

"I'm back." Betty said returning twenty minutes later with a bunch of boxes.

"Hey." Daniel said as he sat on the ground sorting through some of Molly's stuff.

"You ok?" Betty asked placing the boxes down, walking over and sitting next to him.

"Yeah...it just tough going through her stuff...it's bringing up a lot of memories." Daniel said sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"I know what you mean. After my mom died,everything in the house reminded me of her...I could barely set foot in the kitchen, because I would remember her cooking in there...I could even smell the food she used to cook ." Betty said thinking back.

"Yeah,I can still smell her perfume,it's like she's still around...but I know she's not." Daniel said,blinking back tears. They both sat there in silence,until Betty broke it by speaking.

"You ready to get started?"Betty said,knowing if she let Daniel sit and wallow,they wouldn't get anything done and they'd have to restart this whole thing tomorrow.

"Yeah." Daniel said getting up and grabbing one of the boxes Betty had brought. Betty also grabbed a box and made her way back over to the pile of stuff Daniel had arranged on the floor.

* * *

_**Four Hours Later**_

"Pizza should be here in about twenty minutes." Betty said to Daniel as she hung up her cell phone.

"Thanks,but you really didn't have to do that." Daniel said as he taped one of the last boxes shut.

"You're welcome, and yes I did. I'm guessing you haven't eaten a thing all day. You need to keep your strength,you should eat a little even if you don't feel hungry. I don't want to be worried about you passing out from hunger." Betty said.

"You're too good to me, I don't deserve it." Daniel said, as he finished taping the box shut.

"Yes you do, you're a good guy Daniel, Molly saw it,I'm sure it's why she married you. And I've seen you change and grow these past three years, you deserve to have people care about you." Betty said.

"I guess,that's why you're my best friend." Daniel said walking toward her, and hugging her.

" I think that's the first time you've referred to me as that, and I see you as my best friend too." Betty said when they broke the hug.

"Good to know,best friend." Daniel said with a smirk.

"I think you left some things out of the boxes." Betty said noticing three items on the table.

"Actually those are the three items,I chose to keep." Daniel said.

"Oh." Betty said not sure what to say. Daniel walked over and grabbed the three items.

"This was Molly's favorite piece of jewelry." Daniel said showing Betty a white coral necklace.

"It's beautiful,where did she get it?" Betty asked admiring the necklace.

" A coastline orphanage in Mexico. She was there for a year, it was a present from the students she taught there. She always talked about wanting to go back and see them." Daniel said.

"Maybe you could go back, and let them know she thought about them ,after she left." Betty suggested.

"Yeah,that's a good idea." Daniel said.

"What else did you decide to keep?" Betty asked curious.

"Her favorite sculpture ,and...the engagement ring I gave her. Molly didn't want to be buried with it,she said once ,that I should keep it because it belonged to my Grandma Meade." Daniel explained.

"That was very thoughtful of her." Betty said.

"Yeah,it was." Daniel said slightly smiling. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"That's probably the pizza." Betty said walking toward the door.

"Wait, a second,here..." Daniel said reaching for his wallet.

"It's ok,its on me." Betty said, then continued on toward the door.

"Thank you." Daniel heard Betty say,then she appeared with a box of pizza and a box of chicken wings.

"That smells delicious. What's that?" Daniel said noticing a white envelope on top of the wing box.

"I found it on the floor outside the door,the delivery boy placed it on top. I couldn't really pick it up, with the pizza and wings in my arms. It's addressed to you by the way." Betty explained.

Daniel took the note off of the wings box, while Betty placed the food on the kitchen table. He took a seat,when he recognized _her_ handwriting, then opened the envelope.

_Daniel,now that you've finished packing up my things, I've got a second request for you. I want you to keep living here. This place was just as much my home, as it was yours. I know it'll be hard,especially with all of my things gone,but I think staying here can also help you move on._

_-Love Always,Molly_

"It was from Molly,wasn't it? What did it say?" Betty asked.

"Um...she wants me to stay here,in the apartment..." Daniel said.

"Do you think you'll be able to say?" Betty asked.

"No,but it's what she wanted...so I'll do it." Daniel said cringing at his use of past tense,when referring to Molly,now he was doing it and it broke his heart.

"I can hang around for a little bit, after we eat,if you want." Betty said.

"No,you don't have to. I've already taken you away from your whole work day. I'll be ok." Daniel said,though he wouldn't have minded if she stayed,she made things more bearable.

"No,its fine. Do you have a laptop here? If it'll make you feel better, I can do a bit of work on it. Then we can hang a bit before I go home." Betty said proposing a compromise of sorts.

"Yeah, actually I do,its my extra laptop." Daniel said.

"Why am I not surprised." Betty said with a smirk.

"What,you don't have an extra laptop?" Daniel asked,appearing to be genuinely shocked.

"No, us common folk,can only afford one per person." Betty said.

"Hey,was that a crack at me." Daniel said.

"Maybe. Lets eat, we'll figure out the computer thing afterward." Betty said grabbing some paper plates from the cabinet as well as napkins from the counter. There wasn't anything drinkable in the fridge except a couple of bottles of water,so she grabbed two.

"Thanks." Daniel said when she handed him a plate, water bottle and napkin.

"You're welcome." Betty said taking a seat and uncovering the wings and pizza box.

* * *

_**Two Hours later**_

"You totally cheated,how is that a word?" Betty said to Daniel.

They were playing scrabble,they'd found the game in one of the closets. After Betty had worked on the lap top, while Daniel cleaned out the fridge and swept the floor,they'd decided to play the game.

"I'm not, and that is a word." Daniel argued.

"How is 'Kis', a word, if you had another "S", than it would make sense." Betty argued back.

"It is too, I used it when I played online scrabble on Facebook, and the game accepted it." Daniel said.

"That was online,this is the real thing." Betty said, her competitive side coming out.

"Same thing." Daniel said,his competitive side coming out too.

"Ok,maybe its time to play another game." Betty said.

"You're just afraid of losing." Daniel said.

"Whatever." Betty said rolling her eyes.

"See, I knew I was right." Daniel said laughing. Betty just stared at him surprised.

"What? Do I have chicken sauce on my face." Daniel asked.

"No, It's just good to hear you laugh again." Betty said. Daniel had been pretty much in a funk since she'd arrived outside the apartment after receiving Daniel's text, the day Molly died.

"Never thought I'd laugh again,especially here..." Daniel said.

"How about Monopoly?" Betty asked deciding to change the subject,she wanted to cheer him up, not bring him back into his deep sadness.

"Yeah,sure,and I'm gonna beat you at it too." Daniel said with a smirk.

"Bring it on." Betty said with a smirk of her own.

An hour later, the monopoly game lay unfinished on the table. Daniel and Betty had fallen asleep on the couch. Betty had only meant to rest her eyes,then planned on leaving, heading back to her place.

But she and Daniel were apparently more tired then they thought they were, as they were both sound asleep on the couch. His head was resting on her shoulder, and hers resting on the arm rest.

* * *

**A/n:**_ Thanks for reading hope you liked it and that Daniel wasn't OOC there were a few points where I wasn't sure. The scrabble thing is actually real,I've been playing a lot recently with my ex-dorm mate and I actually used that word on the Facebook version and it worked,I'll try to have one more chapter up between tomorrow(Wed) and Thursday,and as always a review/suggestions/construct criticism is greatly appreciated._  
**-Pessi . Rom**


	7. Suits and Ties

**A/N: **Here's one more chapter_,I think its my longest one for this week,there's a bit of drama in this one,enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi. Rom**

**Thanks To :** UzuNamikaze, AMM,TMadison,_ AndromedaAiken __and _ptime for_ reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate your reviews , I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Special thanks to : **_Windfall,who's idea a couple of chapters back sorta plays a integral part in this chapter,that combined with a few details from a scene from the final season,I hope you enjoy what I've done with the idea._

**Chapter Six:** _Suits __and__ Ties__  
_

"Crap, I'm gonna be late!" Betty said abruptly waking up and seeing the time, on the clock on the wall.

"Huh, what!" Daniel said, having been shocked awake by Betty's yell.

"I only meant to close my eye's for a second, I'm gonna be late for work!" Betty said scrambling to her feet and searching for her shoes. Which she kicked off,when they'd started playing board games.

"Sorry, I meant to wake you, but I fell asleep too." Daniel said rubbing the sleep from his eye's.

"It's ok...I need to find my phone and my purse." Betty said looking around frantically.

"They're right here." Daniel said handing her, her purse and phone, which were resting on the floor in front of the couch.

"Thanks! Gotta go, we'll talk later, call me if you need anything." Betty said then rushed out of the apartment before Daniel could reply.

He smiled to himself, Betty was always willing to be there for him, even when she had her own stuff going on. It was one of the things that had made her such a great assistant, and now, a great friend.

He realized that he had really taken her for granted. He decided that, starting now, he would change that. By showing her how much he appreciated her, and being there for her, like she'd always been there for him.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a knock on his door. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, but there was no one there. He cautiously opened the door, stepped out, looked both ways and saw no one. He was about to go back into the apartment and close the door, but he spotted a white envelope in his peripheral vision.

He spotted his name written in the familiar handwriting, and he immediately knew it was another letter from Molly. He picked up the envelope then walked back into the apartment closing the door after he entered. He took a seat on the couch,grabbed a letter opener and opened the envelope. Inside was a white card, he pulled it out and read Molly's message to him.

_Daniel, here is your second task. I want you to go back to work. You're probably thinking its too soon after my death. But I want you to know that it's not,and going back to work will be good for you. I don't want you sitting around our place moping and wallowing over my death. Going back to work will give you something to focus on. I know how much your job at MODE means to you,it'll keep you grounded now that I'm gone. I also know you wouldn't want Wilhelmina Slater,or Cal Hartley to mess with a company your father worked to build, and one that you've worked hard in, these past few years. So change out of that shirt and sweats,shave your beard, put on a suit and tie , and go back to work. Do this , not just for me, but for yourself.  
_

_-Molly_

_P.S. That means today,not tomorrow, today! Remember to take a deep breath,and remember I'll always love you._

Daniel put down the card and took a deep breath. Part of him knew she was right,but part of him worried that he wasn't ready. He guessed the only way to tell which was right was to adhere to Molly's requests.

He got up out of his seat and headed to the bathroom. He found a bottle of shaving cream and retrieved his electric shaver out from under the sink cabinet. Wetting his beard, he sprayed the shaving cream into his hand and lathered it onto his facial hair. Once it was applied everywhere he turned on the shaver and started to remove the overgrown hair.

A few minutes later he rinsed his face, then got into the shower. After showering he wrapped his lower torso in a towel then headed over to the closet. He sighed looking inside, saddened at the fact that the once full closet now only contained a couple of his shirts, pants, and suits,with her clothes gone.

He made a note to himself that he should move the rest of his clothes ,and other belongings he hadn't had a chance to move,after they'd gotten married. He grabbed a suit jacket and pants, as well as a dress shirt, and placed it on the bed. He then walked over to the dresser and pulled a tie and undergarments out.

He changed, then called his town car, which hadn't been too far. The car arrived fifteen minutes later, and he made his way downstairs. He was tempted to take a swig from the alcoholic beverage chilling in the small cooler, but thought it was best to arrive back to work sober, even if he was the boss.

* * *

"Late again, Suarez tsk, tsk, maybe they should have given the job to someone else. And weren't you wearing that same outfit yesterday, I can't tell the difference because they're all equally hideous." Mark said in passing as Betty got off the elevator.

Ever since Betty had been chosen for the features editor job, over Mark. Mark had been a total pain in her side. He cracked jokes and made remarks about Betty ten times more,then he usual did. His remarks were snide and ruthless. He'd even tripped Betty in the hall once, then he'd stood there pointing and laughing at her,drawing attention to anyone within hearing distance.

If that wasn't bad enough,Matt hadn't been the easiest to work with either. She had been really excited about getting the features job until she'd showed up to work, the day after Molly's funeral. She hadn't officially started her new position till then,because she had been busy helping Daniel plan the funeral.

Matt had basically ignored her the first day. He refused to call on her,and it was blatantly apparent that he had an issue with her. His father was now part owner of MODE, and Wilhelmina had never been, and would never be on her side, so she had no one to turn to about her treatment.

She couldn't tell Claire, because she'd surely tell Daniel. She couldn't tell Daniel what was going on, he was dealing with enough on his own,he didn't need to hear about her problems,which couldn't even compare to the pain of losing a spouse.

She shrugged off Mark's comment and headed toward the conference room,where a staff meeting was being held. A staff meeting she was unfortunately late for. She walked in and took her seat.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Suarez" Wilhelmina said in that tone of hers.

"Sorry I'm late." Betty said,even though she knew her apology would fall on deaf ears. In fact Wilhelmina just ignored her and continued on talking.

"Ok,now that we've discussed the theme, lets start with features, what have you got?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Um,well we agreed on some sort of nature feature maybe around one of our state parks." Matt said.

"Boring,what else. Betty?" Wilhelmina asked knowing Betty probably wouldn't know what to say since she'd arrived late.

" Well, I was thinking maybe focusing on a particular activist,or a actor who is involved with a particular organization involved in keeping green, and awareness of protecting the environment." Betty said.

"Not,bad,next time be more specific and actually be in agreement obviously, you're not organized at all, who's next, how about photography."

"Well..." The photo editor began,but Betty tuned her out. She couldn't concentrate,because she could feel Matt glaring at her. She hadn't meant to make him look bad in front of Wilhelmina,but it wasn't her fault that he hadn't exactly been keeping her in the loop. She'd only been able to publish one features article,and that was only because hers was the best idea and Wilhelmina had overruled Matt.

"I'm done, clearly this was a waste of time,get your act together people. Come along Mark." Wilhelmina said then sauntered out of the room,Mark throwing a glare at Betty before following Wilhelmina out of the room.

Betty got up to go to her office, well her desk, to work further on the idea she had for their "Go Green "edition. Mark walked over to her, with an angry look on his face.

"I don't appreciate you walking in late, and making us all look bad,just because you were too busy doing God knows what yesterday,while the rest of us were working on a pitch." Matt said.

"Excuse me, even if I was here, its not as if you'd even give me a chance to express my ideas. Ever since you were hired you've been acting like a total prick." Betty said finally fed up with the way he'd been treating her, over the past month.

"Like it matters,since you don't even view this job as important enough to show up to work." Matt said.

"Not that it's any of your business, I was helping out a friend." Betty said.

"Oh,you mean Daniel,that's not surprising." Matt said.

"What's that suppose to mean." Betty said not liking his tone of voice.

"You were going around kissing your ex-boyfriend when we were together, I wouldn't be surprised if you were sleeping around with your ex-boss too. How else would you have gotten that promotion." Matt said.

"What did you just say to her!" Daniel said angrily, suddenly appearing.

"If it isn't the player himself, probably used your dead wife to make Betty..." Matt started to say but before he could finish he was on the ground holding his eye.

* * *

_Five minutes Earlier_

Daniel made his way to the elevator, he got on and waited as it ascended to the floor that housed MODE magazine. He took a deep breath then got out. He figured he'd find Betty, and she could fill him in on what he missed in the mornings staff meeting.

" Amanda, do you know where Betty is?" Daniel said when he walked up to the receptionist desk.

"No, hey Amanda how are you doing? Just , where's Betty?" Amanda said pretending to be offended.

"Hi Amanda, how are you doing?" Daniel said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm whatever, and Betty's in the conference room, staff meeting or something. I think its over because I saw everyone else come out except her." Amanda said then went back to not doing work.

"Thanks." Daniel said,suprised she was actually helpful.

He made his way to the conference room, and quickened his pace,when her heard arguing. He heard Betty's voice and the other voice sounded like Matt's voice. Both voices were yelling. He stopped outside the door,deciding it would probably be best not to interfere, but when he heard Matt say a specific set of words, he knew there was no way he could let him talk to his best friend like that.

"Oh,you mean Daniel,that's not surprising." He heard Matt say.

"What's that suppose to mean." He heard Betty say.

"You were going around kissing your ex-boyfriend when we were together, I wouldn't be surprised if you were sleeping around with your ex-boss too. How else would you have gotten that promotion." He heard Matt say, and thats when he decided to step into the room.

"What did you just say to her!" Daniel said angrily, suddenly appearing.

"If it isn't the player himself, probably used your dead wife to make Betty..." Matt started to say but before he could finish he was on the ground holding his eye.

"Matt!" Betty said walking over to him. She tried to see if he was ok,but he pushed her away.

" I guess I was right." Matt said,getting up from the floor, and clearly not knowing when to give up.

"You little bastard!" Daniel said advancing on him.

"Daniel,don't!" Betty said standing in the middle and putting her hand between them , stopping Daniel from hitting Matt again.

"I'm out of here." Matt said leaving the room.

"What the hell was that!" Betty said turning to face Daniel.

"He deserved it, after what he said." Daniel said clearly still angry.

"What are you even doing here?" Betty said confused and still a bit angry herself.

"Because of this..." Daniel said giving her the task card.

"Oh..." Betty said,but she was still a bit mad.

"You mad at me?" Daniel asked seeing she was still a bit tense.

"No..." Betty said not wanting to upset him.

"Betty..." Daniel said knowing when she was lying.

" Ok, maybe I am. You didn't have to do that, I could have handled it by myself. I'm not a little kid Daniel, I can fight my own battles. I'm sure you were trying to help,but you just made it worse. I'll talk to later." Betty said, then walked away needing to calm down.

Daniel walked away and sighed. He was beginning to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea to return to work today. And that his attempt to be there more for Betty, had obviously backfired in his face.

* * *

**A/n:**_ Thanks for reading hope you liked it,even with the bit of angst there at the end. So I've got a couple possible ideas for what Molly will have him do next,but I'm open to any suggestions, you my lovely readers may have, so feel free to let me know of anything you may want to see or if you have an idea. I may not update for another week as I will be focusing on another of my Detty's "For Better or Worse" next week,but if I get inspired I may update this over the weekend. For those of you not reading "For Better or Worse" yet, it is a sequel story to my fic "Endroit across la rivire" which is a must read before you read "For Better or Worse", Anywho Thanks again for reading, and as always a review/suggestions/construct criticism is greatly appreciated._  
**-Pessi . Rom**


	8. Apologies and Comfort Food

**A/n:** _Been working on this chapter for a couple of weeks now, writing a couple of lines here and there when I had the downtime, and I finally finished it today, my school semester is almost done and I plan_ on finishing this story up over my winter vacation, as well as working and finishing my other WIP Detty's, anywho you've waited long enough,enjoy the new chapt.

**Thanks to:** _Tahsina,HighQueenDofNarnia,Gwenfrewi72,Witchbones,_  
_naug296,didi6,UzuNamikaze,AndromedaAiken, marielinha and ptime for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you will still read and review despite the long absence,enjoy the new chapter._

_Also thanks to those that have added me or this story to an alert list since the posting of the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy the new chapt as well._

_**-Pessi . Rom**  
_

**Chapter Seven:** _Apologies/Comfort food_

After Betty made her way back to her desk, leaving Daniel alone in the conference room, she started working on more research for the go green features article. After about an hour of researching her phone started buzzing, the editor whom she shared the office space with glared at her.

''Sorry.'' Betty mumbled,knowing the apology would fall on deaf ears,her office mate hated her. Let's just say her promotion hadn't been easy. In fact she was pretty sure everybody at Mode,including Matt, hated her.

She picked up her phone and saw that she'd received a text from Daniel.

_'' I'm sorry,:( .''_ The text said, Betty cracked a smile at the sad face before responding.

_''You should be.'_' Betty wrote back,deciding not to be easy on him. Yeah he was grieving,but that didn't give him a right to hit someone, and Betty would call him on it,like she always did.

_''I know...can we talk a second,in my office?'' _Daniel texted.

_''I'm working.''_ Betty texted back.

_''I'll buy you an early lunch.'' _Daniel texted.

_''You can't buy me with food.''_ Betty texted back.

_''I'll get you anything you want, I just want to talk...please.''_ Daniel texted.

_''...Fine...ok,give me ten minutes.''_ Betty texted back,seeing he wasn't going to give up especially because of the fact that he'd used _please_. She then went back to her research.

Ten minutes later she walked into Daniel's office. She tried to keep a frown on her face,to show that she wasn't going to easily forgive him,but the sight of Daniel starring blankly at his computer screen, which flashed pictures of him and Molly,turned her expression to one of concern.

''Daniel,are you ok?'' Betty said walking closer to him.

''Huh,oh hi Betty.'' Daniel said looking away from the screen.

'' You ok?'' Betty asked again.

''Yeah." Daniel said staying silent before a few minutes before saying more.

"Molly put that slide show together for me to mark our one month anniversary. Guess this day's harder than I thought it'd be, didn't expect to have any reminders here. Which is silly,when you think about it, because if it wasn't for Mode, I wouldn't have even met Molly. '' Daniel said sadness in his voice and eyes.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you.I know its not easy being back at work.'' Betty said ,placing her hand on his shoulder.

''No, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I overreacted with Matt,it was your battle, and I over stepped...he just really upset me for what he said about Molly,and what he said about you. I don't know the whole story of what happened between you two,but I know you didn't deserve what he said.'' Daniel said.

''If only Matt agreed with you,he hasn't...'' Betty said,then stopped herself from saying more, she didn't want to dump things on Daniel,by venting to him about her problems with Matt. Which were pretty insignificant compared to what Daniel was going through.

''Hasn't what?'' Daniel asked looking concerned at Betty, sure he'd been caught up in his grieving,but he'd still noticed that behind Betty's optimistic smile was a bit of sadness. His years of working with Betty and his short relationship/marriage to Molly had made him more observant of others.

''It's nothing...so where's that lunch you promised me?'' Betty said changing the subject.

''Oh,right, I gotta admit that wasn't my idea...'' Daniel said pulling out an envelope.

''You got a letter from Molly?'' Betty said recognizing the type of envelope and handwriting on the front.

''Yeah, it says I should start being social again... and that I should start, by treating a friend out to a meal.'' Daniel said.

''So you thought of me?'' Betty said.

"Yeah, I was a jerk earlier and even if I hadn't punched Matt...I'd still have thought of you. I know you've been working really hard, so who better to treat to a meal,then you." Daniel said running a hand through his hair. Betty knew he always did that when he was being sincere, but was unsure of the other persons reaction.

"Apology accepted,and thanks for thinking of me. I do, however, think that you should apologize to Matt too." Betty said

"Oh, come on Betty, he deserved it." Daniel said.

"Whether he deserved it or not, you still need to apologize. His father is part owner of this company now, and both you and I have no choice but to work with him. And ,it would be better if things were as civil as possible, so promise me that you'll apologize." Betty said. She planned to talk to Matt herself too,but wasn't gonna to tell Daniel that.

"Fine, you're right, I'll apologize to Hartley Junior." Daniel said defeated, knowing she was right.

" Of course I'm right. I'm gonna get back to work,you should too. We can have dinner later instead, my choice, and I'm thinking something comforty, like mac and cheese, and fried chicken." Betty said with a smile then began to walk out of the office.

"Ok, text me when you're ready to head out." Daniel said. Betty nodded then walked out and past Daniel's newest assistant.

After Betty left the room, he gazed down again at the newest letter from Molly. It had indeed said he should start being social,but he'd added the last bit about it having to be treating a friend to a meal.

Betty was the only one he wanted to socialize with now anyways, and frankly he'd missed her and now that she was no longer his assistant the amount of time they spent together would drastically decrease .

She was probably the only women who truly understood him, now that Molly was gone, and he'd really felt like crap for punching Matt, whether he deserved it or not, and in Daniel's opinion he sure as hell deserved it.

Which made him think back to his promise to Betty, to apologize to Matt. Something he definitely didn't want to do, but he wasn't about to break a promise to his best friend. So he picked up his phone, dialing his assistant.

"Yes, Mr. Meade?" The assistant said picking up the phone.

"Call me Daniel, and can you...get Matt Hartley on the line." Daniel said practically having to force the words out of his throat.

"Sure I'll dial his extension." His new assistant Laura said.

Laura had been an unpaid intern in one one of the other publications in the building and had applied for the open position as Daniel assistant. Betty had even interviewed and hired her, and while Daniel was away she had been in charge of answering his phone , which were mostly calls from the media.

"Sorry, Mr.M-I mean Daniel,he wouldn't take the call." Laura said.

"Ok,thanks Laura." Daniel said hanging up the phone.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, he tried to reach out to Matt and apologize, it wasn't his fault Matt didn't want to answer the phone. Daniel was gonna leave at that , but a little Betty like voice in his head said he couldn't give up so easily. He'd just have to find Matt and apologize in person.

Sighing he spun in his chair before getting up the courage to get up and walk out of his office in search of Matt.

* * *

Betty continued her research, stopped for an hour to grab lunch from the new sandwich cart guy, before returning to her research. Before she knew it,the end of the day was nearing,and those without immediate deadlines started to pack up to go home.

Betty texted Daniel, asking if he was done for the day. Daniel texted back saying he just got out of a meeting with Wilhelmina and Cal Hartley, and that he'd meet her downstairs in ten minutes. She packed up her laptop. She called home, checking in on her dad and letting him know she wouldn't be home for dinner.

She then made her way to the elevator, ignoring Marks usually hatred filled comments,aided by Amanda,before heading toward the elevator. She walked in and pressed the button for the ground floor, luckily the elevator was empty and stayed that way till she hit the ground floor.

She got out of the elevator and waited in the lobby for about five minutes before she heard the ding of the elevator signaling its arrival on the ground floor. She looked up from her phone to see Daniel walk out of the elevator.

''How was the meeting?'' She asked as he walked over to her.

''Don't really want to talk about it. So you said something about comfort food earlier, could really use some right now.'' Daniel said as they walked out of the building.

''Yeah, there's this little place not too far from here,walking distance actually, doesn't look like much,but the food is amazing''Betty said.

''Lead the way.'' Daniel said.

''Wow,I'm surprised you actually wanna walk.'' Betty said surprised he didn't want to take a town car.

'' Figured we could use some fresh air...well as fresh of an air you can get in the city.'' Daniel said when Betty gave him a look.

Betty just smirked at him, then they made their way down the street heading to the restaurant.

''I don't know Betty...'' Daniel said taking a look at the appearance of the building,it looked borderline abandoned.

''Daniel, I'm disappointed, you should know by now that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.'' Betty said shaking her head at him before pulling him into the restaurant.

Inside was much better than the outside,but it was much more plain and simply decorated then what Daniel was used to.

They grabbed a table not quite in the back,but not completely in the middle either. A waiter appeared with their menus but Betty barely glanced at it,before ordering them the house mac and cheese, and the house fried chicken.

Their food arrived fifteen minutes later, they had been talking about everything other than work, and Molly of course,but she was never far from Daniel's mind or heart.

Betty waited for Daniel to take a bite of his macaroni. He picked up a half a forkful and lifted it to his mouth,taking a small bite then another as the flavor hit his taste buds.

''This...this is amazing! '' Daniel said a bright smile on his face.

''Told ya.'' Betty said with a knowing smile.

He then picked up a drumstick and an even greater smile graced his face as the delicious fried poultry assaulted his senses into pure nirvana.

''I take it, you like it.'' Betty said after Daniel had finished chewing.

''Oh yeah.'' Daniel said,then took another bite. Betty just laughed then started eating her food.

An hour later, after finishing their meal,plus pumpkin pie for desert, they paid the check,which Daniel insisted on paying since it was supposed to be his treat,before leaving the restaurant.

'' I think I needed that just as much as you did...and no I don't want to talk about it.'' Betty said,when she saw Daniel open his mouth to say something.

''Ok.'' Daniel said.

''What about you, ready to talk about what happened at the meeting?'' Betty asked focusing the subject of conversation away from her to him.

''Nope.'' Daniel said.

''Well, when and if you want to talk,I'm here.'' Betty said flashing him a small smile.

''You too, we're not employee and boss anymore,so that makes us friends right, so I'm here for you too...if you need me to be.'' Daniel said.

''Who are you, and what have you done with the real Daniel Mead?'' Betty said with a smirk.

''I'm serious Betty.'' Daniel said.

''I know, and thank you for the offer.'' Betty said sincerely. Truth was she wasn't sure what to make of it. Daniel had always needed her,but she'd never really thought about needing him to talk to when it came to the topic of dating and exes.

She'd always had Hilda ,or Christina to talk to,but Daniel was right,they were friends and friends confided in each other.

''When I'm ready to talk,I'll let you know.'' Betty said after a small moment of silence as they walked together. Daniel nodded and they continued to walk till they ended up a few feet from the Mode building.

"Want a ride?" Daniel said, as his town car pulled up.

"Got my own,perks of being an editor." Betty said with a smile as a second town car pulled up. Daniel smiled back then got into his car.

"See you tomorrow." Betty said.

" See ya tomorrow." Daniel said then entered his town car.

As Daniel sat in his town car, he sighed happy to have made it through his first day back at Mode. He sighed a less happier one, when he realized he had the whole rest of the week to get through as well.

But he knew what Molly had said in her latest note was right, going back to work was what he needed, and after the meeting with Cal Hartley and Wilhelmina he was gonna have to work hard to preserve the company his father built. Not to mention the fact that he still had to apologize to Matt.

* * *

**A/n:** _Thanks for reading hope you liked it, I hope to start updating regularly again mid December once I am through with my finals,thanks again for reading and as always a review/construct criticism or any ideas for future notes from Molly are all appreciated._

_**-Pessi . Rom**_


End file.
